The Hero Initiative
The Walking Dead teamed up with The Hero Initiative for Image Comics' very first "100 Project". A wide variety of comic artists drew new covers for Issue 100. There is a total of 106 new covers. About The Hero Initiative The Hero Initiative is the first-ever federally chartered not-for-profit corporation dedicated strictly to helping comic book creators in need. Hero creates a financial safety net for yesterday's creators who may need emergency medical aid, financial support for essentials of life, and an avenue back into paying work. It's a chance for all of us to give back something to the people who have given us so much enjoyment. Since its inception, The Hero Initiative has had the good fortune to grant over $500,000 to the comic book veterans who have paved the way for those in the industry today. For more information, visit www.heroinitiative.org or call 626-676-6354. About The Walking Dead 100 "The Hero Initiative, the charity dedicated to helping comic creators in medical and financial need, has drawn great acclaim for its “100 Projects” in recent years, in which 100 artists draw an original cover on a special anniversary issue. Now, after running projects with Marvel Comics, DC and Archie, Hero Initiative proudly announces that its latest and greatest “100 Project” will feature the best-selling comic of 2012—The Walking Dead #100. This marks the first time Hero has partnered in such a way with Image Comics and Skybound. Artists including The Walking Dead illustrator, Charlie Adlard, will contribute original covers, as will other top talents such as Dan Brereton, Ian Churchill, Kevin Eastman, Joe Jusko, Dale Keown and Whilce Portacio. And yes, even The Walking Dead creator/writer and Image Comics partner Robert Kirkman will contribute. (He can draw a little!) “The Walking Dead would have never become the success it’s become without the trailblazers who put in the hard work to make this industry live on into the future,” said Kirkman. “Doing things like this for The Hero Initiative, which helps creators who have fallen on hard times, is a way for Charlie Adlard and I to give back to the community that has provided us with countless hours of entertainment and also a pretty cushy living. Simply put, it’s the right thing to do.” “They say charity begins at home. Well, I can’t think of one closer to that than the Hero Initiative,” said Adlard. “It’s great to be able to give back to the creators who inspired me.” A public viewing of all 100 covers will be scheduled for winter of 2012-13, along with auctions of all the original covers. A book collecting all the art will be available in 2013.” Gallery HI 1 Adlard-Charlie.jpg| Charlie Adlard Sold For: $12,100 HI 2 Albuquerque-Rafael.jpg| Rafael Albuquerque Sold For: $688 HI 3 Allen-Kristen.jpg| Kristin Allen Sold For: $410 HI 4 Ba-Gabriel.jpg| Gabriel Ba Sold For: $650 HI 5 Baltazar-Art.jpg| Art Baltazar Sold For: $860 HI 6 Bates-Ben.jpg| Ben Bates Sold For: $621.96 HI 7 Beatty-John.jpg| John Beatty Sold For: $404 HI 8 Bogdanove-John.jpg| Jon Bogdanove Sold For: $462.99 HI 9 Brereton-Dan.jpg| Dan Brereton Sold For: $510 HI 10 Bryant-Steve.jpg| Steve Bryant Sold For: $666 HI 11 Caldwell-Talent.jpg| Talent Caldwell Sold For: $1325 HI 12 Campos-Daniel.jpg| Daniel Campos Sold For: $1225 HI 13 Case-Richard.jpg| Richard Case Sold For: $860 HI 14 Castillo-Anthony.jpg| Anthony Castrillo Sold For: $860 HI 15 Castro-Victor.jpg| Victor Castro Sold For: $635 HI 16 Chan-Ron.jpg| Ron Chan Sold For: $510 HI 17 Clark-Matthew.jpg| Matthew Clark Sold For: $510.01 HI 18 Cody-Ryan.jpg| Ryan Cody Sold For: $802.23 HI 19 DeCastro-Nelson.jpg| Nelson DeCastro Sold For: $1025 HI 20 Dos-Santos-Mark.jpg| Mark Dos Santos Sold For: $835 HI 21 Eastman-Kevin.jpg| Kevin Eastman Sold For: $1865 HI 22 Ferris-Cat.jpg| Cat Farris Sold For: $421 HI 23 Flannahan-Walt.jpg| Walt Flanagan Sold For: $780 HI 24 Fleecs-Tony.jpg| Tony Fleecs Sold For: $885.97 HI 25 Fredrickson-Autumn.jpg| Autumn Fredrickson Sold For: $560 HI 26 Frison-Jenny.jpg| Jenny Frison Sold For: $1250 HI 27 Garbowska-Agnes.jpg| Agnes Garbowska Sold For: $5100 HI 28 Giaross-Chirs-and-Tony-Moore.jpg| Chris Giarrusso Sold For: $1575 HI 29 Glashinger-Ian.jpg| Ian Glaubinger Sold For: $685 HI 30 Glendenning-Ben.jpg| Ben Glendenning Sold For: $811 HI 31 Grace-Sina.jpg| Sina Grace Sold For: $1275 HI 32 Guillory-Rob.jpg| Rob Guillory Sold For: $995 HI 33 Hembeck-Fred.jpg| Fred Hembeck Sold For: $389 HI 34 Herndon-Christopher.jpg| Christopher Herndon Sold For: $1725 HI 35 Huang-Edwin.jpg| Edwin Huang Sold For: $510 HI 36 Ivy-Chris.jpg| Chris Ivy Sold For: $1025 HI 37 Jones-Casey.jpg| Casey Jones Sold For: $1025 HI 38 Jones-Ken-and-Derek-Fridolfs.jpg| Ken Jones and Derek Fridolfs Sold For: $394 HI 39 Jusko-Joe.jpg| Joe Jusko Sold For: $3050 HI 40 Kelly-Tim-Sam-Keith.jpg| Tim Kelly and Sam Keith Sold For: $760 HI 41 Kelly-Tom.jpg| Tom Kelly Sold For: $460 HI 42 Keown-Dale.jpg| Dale Keown Sold For: $3050 HI 43 Kesel-Karl.jpg| Karl Kesel Sold For: $762 HI 45 Kiek-Leonard.jpg| Leonard Kirk Sold For: $722.88 HI 46 Kolins-Scott.jpg| Scott Kolins Sold For: $835 HI 44 Keslowski-Rich.jpg| Rich Koslowski Sold For: $920 HI 47 Krause-Peter.jpg| Peter Krause Sold For: $995 HI 48 Kuhn-Andy.jpg| Andy Kuhn Sold For: $1225 HI 49 Kurth-Steve.jpg| Steve Kurth Sold For: $585 HI 50 Lashley-Ken.jpg| Ken Lashley Sold For: $910 HI 51 Lemire-Jeff.jpg| Jeff Lemire Sold For: $1545.11 HI 52 Lieber-Steve.jpg| Steve Lieber Sold For: $660 HI 53 Matthews-III-Menton.jpg| Menton Matthews III HI 54 McCrea-John.jpg| John McCrea Sold For: $1150 HI 55 McKeever-Ted.jpg| Ted McKeever Sold For: $538 HI 56 McKenna-Mark.jpg| Mark McKenna Sold For: $405 HI 57 McKone-Mike.jpg| Mike McKone Sold For: $405 HI 58 McManus-Shawn.jpg| Shawn McManus Sold For: $780 HI 59 Migliari-Rodolfo.jpg| Rodolfo Migliari Sold For: $649 HI 60 Morales-Albert.jpg| Albert Morales Sold For: $635 HI 61 Moreno-Chris.jpg| Chris Moreno Sold For: $404 HI 62 Mychaels-Marat.jpg| Marat Mychaels Sold For: $545 HI 63 Nauck-Todd.jpg| Todd Nauck Sold For: $1525 HI 104 Nauck-Todd.jpg| Todd Nauck Sold For: $2100 HI 64 Norton-Mike.jpg| Mike Norton Sold For: $589.83 HI 65 Ottley-Ryan.jpg| Ryan Ottley Sold For: $1550 HI 66 Parker-Tony.jpg| Tony Parker Sold For: $1257 HI 67 Perlin-Don.jpg| Don Perlin Sold For: $1432.66 HI 68 Pham-Khoi.jpg| Khoi Pham Sold For: $670 HI 69 Phillips-Sean.jpg| Sean Phillips Sold For: $1783 HI 70 Portacio-Whilce.jpg| Whilce Portacio Sold For: $1350 HI 71 Purcell-Gordon.jpg| Gordon Purcell Sold For: $1225 HI 72 Raney-Tom.jpg| Tom Raney Sold For: $1225 HI 73 Reeves-Jason.jpg| Jason Reeves Sold For: $711.96 HI 74 Rivera-Paolo.jpg| Paolo Rivera Sold For: $1231 HI 75 Robertson-Darrick.jpg| Darick Robertson Sold For: $709 HI 76 Robinson-Jimmie.jpg| Jimmie Robinson Sold For: $831 HI 77 Rodriguez-Gabriel.jpg| Gabriel Rodriguez Sold For: $1275 HI 78 Rodriguez-Tone.jpg| Tone Rodriguez Sold For: $740.66 HI 79 Rosema-Scott.jpg| Scott Rosema Sold For: $640 HI 80 Rossmo-Riley.jpg| Riley Rossmo Sold For: $768 HI 81 Saulque-Hainanu.jpg| Hainanu Saulque Sold For: $765.55 HI 82 Saviuk-Alex.jpg| Alex Saviuk Sold For: $660 HI 83 Sayger-Stuart-1.jpg| Stuart Sayger 1 Sold For: $1035 HI 84 Sayger-Stuart-2.jpg| Stuart Sayger 2 Sold For: $960 HI 85 Seeley-Tim.jpg| Tim Seeley Sold For: $910 HI 86 Shah-Sajad.jpg| Sajad Shah Sold For: $405 HI 87 Skinner.jpg| Skinner Sold For: $756 HI 88 Smith-Andy.jpg| Andy Smith Sold For: $688 HI 89 Sparacio-Mark.jpg| Mark Sparacio Sold For: $513.69 HI 90 Staples-Fiona.jpg| Fiona Staples Sold For: $920.02 HI 105 Suydam-Arthur.jpg| Arthur Suydam Sold For: $1610 HI 91 Templesmith-Ben.jpg| Ben Templesmith Sold For: $1150 HI 92 Templeton-Ty.jpg| Ty Templeton Sold For: $845 HI 93 Texeira-Mark.jpg| Mark Texeira Sold For: $1880 HI 94 Torres-Mark.jpg| Mark Torres Sold For: $870 HI 95 Valentino-Jim.jpg| Jim Valentino Sold For: $1043.92 HI 96 Walsh-Michael.jpg| Michael Walsh Sold For: $610 HI 97 Wayshack-Jonathan.jpg| Jonathan Wayshak Sold For: $494 HI 98 Wheatley-Doug.jpg| Doug Wheatley Sold For: $995 HI 99 Wheeler-Shannon.jpg| Shannon Wheeler Sold For: $535 HI 100 Wilson-III-Charles-P..jpg| Charles P. Wilson III Sold For: $1043.92 HI 101 Wolfe-Marc.jpg| Marc Wolfe Sold For: $911 HI 102 Zubkavich-Jim.jpg| Jim Zubkavich Sold For: $586.99 HI 103 Zullo-Chrissie.jpg| Chrissie Zullo Sold For: $709.99 External links *The Walking Dead 100 Project Category:Comics Category:Companies